1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to multipoint recorders. More specifically, the present invention relates to recording heads of such recorders.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Multipoint recorders of this type comprise a recording head displaceable along a bar parallel to the plane of a recording strip chart and having a predetermined number of stylii for recording ink marks on the strip chart. This recording is done under control of an appropriate mechanism allowing a positioning of the selected stylus before the strip chart and by a subsequent tilting of the recording head against the strip chart for abutting the selected stylus against the strip chart.
In one such known devices of this type, the tilting of the recording head is achieved by an auxiliary bar parallel to the head bearing bar and translationally movable for tilting by an interconnection of a lever selectively movable to tilt the recording head around an axis parallel to the head bearing bar. In these known devices the tilting of the recording head also drives the stepwise rotation of a drum supporting the stylii and of a drum supporting a plurality of ink pads.
According to another type of device of this type the tilting of the recording head is achieved by an auxiliary bar controlled by a cam mounted in the chassis of the device. The stepwise rotation of the stylii bearing drum and the ink pad bearing drum is achieved by the rotation of the drum bearing bar which is controlled by a Geneva cross mechanism mounted on the chassis.